Sweet Child Of Mine
by MakotoUchiha
Summary: Loving each other since childhood, what happens when he leaves her? ItachixOC ItachiOC ItaOC ItaxOC Some Lemon


Sweet Love of Mine- Itachi One-shot

Sweet Love of Mine- Itachi One-shot

Part 1

**She****'s got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
where everything  
was as fresh as the bright blue sky**

Itachi glanced at me, as I looked up into his onyx eyes. A sweet and warm smile on my lips and he softly smiled at me. He's always been a peaceful, sweet, respectful, handsome man.

I on the other hand am a rather loud, playful, short-tempered, stubborn girl. I'm not beautiful, but I'm not ugly either, I'm just cute. I don't want to be cute, I want to be taken seriously, but that's not likely to happen anytime too soon.

"Yu-chan is something the matter," he asked, curiosity hinted in his voice.

I shook my head quickly, "No nothings the matter, just been thinking a lot lately, what about you, you've been distancing yourself lately, is everything alright," I asked, changing the subject.

"No nothing is wrong, and stop trying to change the subject," he replied.

"Well you have been distancing yourself, I only get to see you every once in awhile, and ever since you've been accepted into the Anbu Black-Ops you've been acting strange," I confessed.

He sighed," I've been put on lots of missions lately, I'm just tired that's all, nothing to worry about," he stated, kissing my for-head.

I blushed, and he chuckled, pressing his lips against my own, making my blush turn an even darker red.

He pulled me into his chest, which is rather muscular for his age, which he just turned 13 some weeks ago.

I guess years of training, and being the Uchiha prodigy has its ups, they also have their downs as well. He's either always training, or on a mission. I like him training better, I don't have to worry of him not returning, and when he's training I can watch him. I'm only a chuunin, so I can't go on any of his mission with him, chuunin rarely get any missions of A or S-ranked.

He gently lay down on the green grass, and pulled me on top of him, wrapping his arms around my waist as if I would fly away if he didn't keep his grip on me. I snuggled my nose into his neck, taking in his unique sent.

His fingers wove into my straight, untangled, red hair that I had gotten from my mother.

"It's been awhile hasn't it," he paused for a second," since we've been able to be alone and spend time together, I'm sorry Yu-chan, forgive me," he apologized.

I brought my face away from his neck, and looked up at him, I pecked his lips quickly, and murmured, "It's alright, no need to apologize, you've been sent on lots of missions lately, and it's not your fault."

He sighed. "Well I'm not to be sent on any new mission for awhile now, I've been given a break by the 3rd hokage," he stated, gently smiling at me. A glint of lust in his eyes, I knew what that meant.

I chuckled, and pecked his lips once again; he looked agitated by only getting a peck. He may be a peaceful guy but he's impatient with some things. Well he tends not to be patient with most things, but he's patient with me, and is willing to wait for my approval to take it to the next level. That's just the way he is, and I love him for it.

I'll always love him, no matter what happens. I may be too young to say this, but I don't care, I may be loud and playful, but I know what I want in life, and that's to be with Itachi for the rest of my life.

**Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I****'d stare too long  
I'd probably break down and cry**

Tears escaped down my face, as I looked into the cold eyes of Itachi Uchiha. The man I use to sit and chat with all day with, the man who makes my heart pound crazy, the man who can make all my troubles disappear with one glance and hug with a kiss. But now he's just a cold hearted murderer that has just now broken my heart into tiny little pieces that will never be able to be put back together. No glue or duct-tape can fix it.

I don't understand how can he be so cold, to kill his own kin, his own family.

"Just kill me too Ita-kun," silence was only replied, my eyes hardened, "JUST KILL ME NOW, IT SHOULDN'T BE TOO HARD FOR YOU, YOU ALREADY KILLED YOUR FAMILY, SO YOUR GIRLFRIEND SHOULD BE JUST AS EASY, I CAN'T FIGHT BACK ANYWAY," more tears fell, as I shouted.

He looked own at me, then turned around, facing his back at me, "I have no reason to kill you, your…" only to be cut of by my shouting words.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND, YOUR NOT LIKE THIS, YOU HATE CONFLICT WITH CLANS, YOU'VE ALWAYS FOUGHT TO KEEP PEACE IN THE VILLAGE, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, JUST TELL ME!!"

Before he could open his mouth Sasuke jumped of the roof throwing a shuriken at him, it deflected of Itachi's head-band, throwing it off his for-head. He quickly picked it up, and tied it on side ways, and jumped off to leave, though I caught him glancing back, and I don't know if this is my mind playing tricks on me, a single tear escaped his eye.

Sasuke fell from the roof, and I got up and caught him before he could his the ground, he was passed out now. I rushed over to the hospital, for Sasuke could get the medical attention he needed.

Why did Itachi leave Sasuke, it doesn't make any sense, why kill the whole Uchiha clan, and leave one. If Itachi wanted to, he could kill Sasuke with one blow, with out any effort.

Did he leave Sasuke on purpose or did he forget. No he couldn't forget Sasuke, Sasuke is his younger brother, how he could forget to kill him. It had to be on purpose, I just don't understand.

Memories of Itachi and I, and some with Sasuke flashed through my head. None of this makes sense, how could he of betray his family like that. Maybe this explains why he was so distant lately; well it's too late now.

I sighed, and watched as the nurses tended to Sasuke, and sent the Anbu to investigate the Uchiha compound.

The Hokage had came and asked me questions, and let me go home, so I could rest, say I need to get some sleep. I don't know if I'm ever going to be able to sleep anymore, without having dreams of the good old days, or nightmares of what happened this night.

4 Years Later

My red hair glistened as the hot sun rayed down on me, making me feels uncomfortably hot. Why does it have to be such a hot day? I like sunny days but this heat is way too much.

Also why does Kakashi need me to meet him at the Dango shop anyway? I haven't gone to that Dango shop in years, too many memories, memories I want to forget.

I notice Sasuke approach Kakashi as well.

"So what did you want Kashi-kun," I asked.

Sasuke nodded, wanting to know the same.

Why did he call for both Sasuke and I?

"I don't really like sweets," stated Sasuke.

A sweat-drop appeared on the back of my head, well I'm sure Kakashi didn't call us here to have lunch, I'm sure of that.

"Is that so, Sasuke, I just called you over here, to tell you to go train, you don't need to be lying around doing nothing," Kakashi ordered.

"What about me, I know you didn't call me over here for nothing," I grumbled.

Kurenai and Asuma walked up, I smirked," Hey are you two on a date," I questioned, though I already knew the answer.

They both blushed, and looked the away from each other, I don't see why they deny it.

"Don't be stupid, I came over here to get some sweet dumplings for Anko," Kurenai stated.

Yeah right, those two are on a date.

A sound of a bell was heard, and I looked inside the dango shop, to find an empty, wasn't that table occupied?

Kurenai and Asuma looked at Kakashi nodded and disappeared.

Kakashi sighed," I have something to warn you about, I don't want you to freak out, but the Akatsuki are here, and we may need your help if they cause any trouble, stay close to me okay, we're going to go back up Kurenai and Asuma got it?"

I nodded, understanding my duty.

Over the past 4 years I've trained myself to be a jounin. I'm not a weak little chuunin no more, and I'm more capable of taking care of myself.

Kakashi and I headed towards near the river, and rushed.

"Yumiko you stay and…" he was rudely cut off by me.

"I don't think so, I'm going to, if I'm correct the Akatsuki is an organization filled with s-ranked ninja, that's too dangerous for only 3 ninja to take on, even you Kashi-kun, you need my help and you know it," I stated.

He sighed. "Very well then, but keep your guard up, who know who these guys are, or how powerful they are."

I nodded.

I notice a shark-like figure fighting Asuma. I knew him, he's a missing-ninja from the Mist village; Kisame Hoshigaki. He killed one of the feudal lords.

My hand formed a fist and I collected chakra in it, as I smashed it into Kisame's face, knocking him a few feet.

"Yumiko-chan thanks," Asuma said. I nodded, and turned to see what was going on out on the water.

My heart missed a beat and my eyes widened in horror, as I recognized the face of the man who had broken my heart 4 years ago; Itachi Uchiha.

What was he doing here in the Leaf village?

An old pain filled my heart, an old pain that I thought I locked away for good, now opened and the feeling of being crushed spread through out my body.

The hand of Asuma rested on my shoulder, "I know your hurting inside, the sight of him is killing you isn't it, it's alright if you want to redraw from this battle, no one would blame you," he stated softly.

Mostly everyone one knew of Itachi's and mine relationship of when we were younger 4 years ago. Everyone thought we would get married and have children and grow old together. They didn't care if we were just teens they saw our love between us shine bright, and everyone could see how we felt about each other. Itachi's was more hidden, but anyone could tell he cared for. That was all in the past now, he's nothing but an empty soul, with no love to give.

I shrugged his hand off my shoulder, "No I won't redraw from this battle, it's time I face him face to face, and bring him ten times more pain he brought me and Sasuke 4 years ago," I stated, a look of anger on my face.

He nodded, and let me go.

I jumped out to the water and ran towards Kurenai to help her up, and Asuma backed me up, helping as well.

"What are you doing here," I asked, furiously.

Itachi glanced at me, like what he did years ago didn't happen, his eyes were empty, he held no emotion. He was a totally different guy now.

"Yu-chan, it's been awhile hasn't it," he paused for a second, making memories replay in my head of that same conversation we held, as we laid in the grass together when we were younger, "We're looking for something, and we know it's here," he stated.

I looked down, "You're looking for the Kyuubi aren't you, that's what the Akatsuki are doing, searching for all the Jinchuuriki, am I right?"

Kurenai and Asuma gasped, now knowing that they are after Naruto Uzumaki.

"She knows too much, and she punched me, I'm going to have a bruise now, can I shred her to ribbons, "Kisame asked, pissed.

"No, we'll take her back with us," Itachi ordered, and before I knew it a hard blow crashed on my neck and darkness took over.

The last thing I heard was the shouts of my fellow comrades screaming out to me. A single tear escaped my eye, and fell into the river, mixing with the fresh water.

**  
Oh, Oh, Oh  
Sweet child o' mine  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
Sweet love of mine**

Part 2

**She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
and see an ounce of pain**

My eyes fluttered, and my backed shivered as the cold wind nipped at my skin. The crackling sound of fire reached my ears. I glanced over to the sound, and saw the flames danced. I notice the fish-like ninja leaning against the tree, glaring at me.

"Hey girl, you're lucky Itachi forbid me to kill you, but you won't be so lucky once we get to the hide-out, because once we get there you'll be killed for sure," he stated, grinning, and his shark-like teeth were all showing.

I returned his glare showing him I wasn't scared, I'm not scared of death, if it means being sacrificed for the sake of the village than so is it, if my father could do it, so can I.

He growled, angered that I didn't tremble in fear, he grabbed the hilt of his Samehada, but was stopped from pulling it out.

"Kisame stop, we need to know what information Konoha have on us, and if you kill her now then we'll never know," Itachi stated, carrying a bunch of fish tied on to a stick.

"It doesn't matter if you kill me now or later, because I'm not going to tell you anything," I said, stubbornly.

Itachi glanced at me, as he placed the fish on the fire to cook. He took out a flask of water and opened it, as he walked my direction.

He put the opening to my mouth, and commanded," Drink."

I glared, "It's probably poisoned."

"There would be no point on killing you now, not after we went through all the trouble of taking you this far," he stated, and tipped the bottle so water would pour into my mouth.

I didn't taste any poison, but some poison can be odorless, and tasteless.

I drunk it, my throat was dry anyway.

"Why are you being nice to the girl Itachi, you going soft now, first your younger brother, now this girl," Kisame asked.

Itachi activated his sharingan, and glanced at Kisame, who piped down, taking the fish off the fire, and started to chow down on his food.

Did he say younger brother?

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE IF YOU LAID ONE HAND ON THAT BOY I'LL…?" I was cut off by Kisame who roared in laughter.

"You'll what girl, you're tied up, and have no way of escaping if I were you I would just shut up and be quiet," he said.

I glared furiously. I started to struggle against the chain that tied me to the tree.

"Give up girl, you have no chance of escaping," Kisame said, still eating his food.

The smells of cooked fish fill my nose, as Itachi held up a freshly cooked fish to my mouth to eat. Kisame watched Itachi curiously. Never has he seen Itachi treat a captive like this. Most of the time Itachi ignored them, but maybe because since this time it's a girl he's being nicer, or maybe they were once friends or comrades at one time. She did come from the village he rained from.

Once at the Hide-out

Pein's cold eyes glared at me. He couldn't get any information out of me, he already done he torture; I now had cuts all over my body, but not my face, mostly on my stomach and other areas like my back. My clothes still covered me, and they didn't touch me inappropriately, which surprised me. Itachi stood in the corner through all of this, and his sharingan just gazed at me.

"Itachi I'll leave the rest to you, do what you want to her," Pein stated, and left the room.

Pain surged my body, all the cuts stung, and if they weren't treated they would all get infected.

He unlocked the chains that held my hands on the back of the chair, and undid the chains that held my feet to the chair. Unable to move he picked me up and threw me on his shoulders, and walked out of the room, and down the hall.

The halls were empty, I could make a run for it, but my body doesn't have the strength to do it, not to mention some of the cuts were too deep and if I ran they would open up more. Itachi would definitely catch me before I could get anywhere.

He entered a room that looked like a bedroom and locked the door, and threw me on the bed. He opened a door in the corner which led to a personal bathroom. He walked back out with a first-aid kit and set it down. He started to bandage my fresh wounds, and cleaned them.

I didn't understand, this makes no sense, why doesn't he just kill me.

"Why are you doing this, your not making any sense at all, you take me captive, then you give me water and food, then I'm tortured, and now your cleaning and bandaging my wounds, tell me why your doing this," I asked.

I NEEDED answers. I HAVE to know why.

He quickly lifted my shirt off, leaving me in my bra, before I could reject, and started to bandage my wound on my stomach, and I blushed darkly.

I noticed his eyes didn't have the sharingan activated, and that same look in his eyes he had years ago was hinted in his eyes; lust, but there was something else in those eyes that mixed with the lust.

I just couldn't tell at the moment.

"You wouldn't understand," he answered finally, after 5 minutes of silence.

"WHAT DOES THAT…" my lips were covered with his.

My eyes widen, and my heart fluttered, as old feelings appeared once again.

**Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
where as a child I'd hide  
and pray for the thunder  
and the rain  
to quietly pass me by**

(Lemon Starts)

His tongue swept across the bottom of mine, asking for permission to explore my mouth that has been untouched for years. Before I could reply he grasps my right breast, making me gasp, and his tongue entered.

His tongue played with mine, dominating and conquering the inside of my mouth. He explored, trying to memorize what was once his, reclaiming it.

He broke away, and brought his mouth to my ear and whispered, "Yu-chan I've waited for this for to long, I've grown impatient."

It made me shiver, as he said that, he now was attacking my neck, nipping at the skin. His tongue trailed along it, and met with my soft spot, making me moan softly. His lips formed a smirk as he sucked on the spot that made me moan. He continued to suck and nip, leaving a hickie, leaving HIS mark.

I shouldn't be doing this, especially not what he's done, but it feels so good, and right. It just makes NO sense. My stupid hormones already kicked in, and I can't stop the feeling rising in me.

My hands raced through his dark hair, and pulled out his low ponytail letting his hair cascade around his shoulders and face, making a curtain, hiding our connected lips.

I lowered my hands down his chest, feeling each muscle, which have grown more muscular, and his body has now matured, now being 17. I reached the end of his shirt, and tugged it upwards, to pull it off. He helped by pulling it off, and throwing it on the floor randomly. Our lips once again connected, and our tongues played again with each other.

I felt his abs, and up his chest. He's so muscular, but not to much that it's sickening. I broke away from his lips, and kissed down his jaw, and down his neck, passing by his soft spot as he groaned quietly. I sucked on his neck, leaving my own little mark. He played with my hair, combing out some of the tiny tangles left from the earlier torture.

He's being so gently, just like he used to be. I still don't understand why I'm replying and accepting these actions, but lust has already taken over my body, and the old feeling of love has returned and blinded my mind, to even care.

His hands brought me back up and his lips crashed down on mine, slipping his tongue in. Such a great kisser, that's something that defiantly hasn't change.

I felt his hand reached behind my back, and played with the clasp of my bra. It didn't take him long to figure it out, he's always quick on figuring out things. My breast were released, as he pulled my bra off, and chucked it randomly off on to the floor. His lips left my own, and he attacked my breast. His teeth gently played with my nipple on my right breast, as his left hand played with my nipple on my left breast.

I moaned, a little louder than last time.

He quickly broke away, much to my demise, "what a woman you've become Yu-chan," he stated, and attacked my other breast, switching his right hand to play with my right breast.

My cheeks were red from blushing; I've never been touched this way, mentally or physically.

Moans left my mouth, and I had no command.

His mouth left my breast and his lips headed more south. His tongue left a trail of saliva, making the air hit it, leaving a cold chill run down my spine.

He unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down, along with my shoes, tossing them somewhere in the room. Leaving me only in my black laced panties, he smirked at this.

He kissed my thighs, and pressed two fingers against my already wet panties.

"Already wet I see."

I blushed even more. Everything he did made me wetter.

He quickly pulled off my panties, not wanting to wait to play with HIS prize.

"Ita-kun,"I moaned as a finger was shoved in my entrance.

He pressed it against my inner walls, and shoved another finger in. He pulled both fingers out, shoving them back in quickly. I moaned again, louder.

His tongue now played with my clit, sending me even higher in pleasure than before.

"ITA-KUN," I shouted.

I bit my lip, piercing it a bit, and small amounts of blood dripped from it, as I reached my limit, spilling my juices onto his fingers.

"You taste good, Yu-chan," he stated, licking his fingers clean.

He notices the blood on lip, from my self inflicted wound, and licked the blood clean off.

I now had NO CONTROLL over my body now.

I tried pushing him onto his back, but couldn't, still a little weak. He grabbed my arm, and flipped letting me on top. He knew what I wanted to do.

I didn't hesitate to start. I kissed down his chest and abs, my palms memorizing such beautiful artwork.

I reached his pants, and unbuckled them, tugging them down, and took of his shoes. His black boxers remain. A tent was formed around the bulge of his hardness. I quickly pulled those down too, revealing his manhood and all its glory.

I blushed again, and gulped. I looked up into his eyes, seeing them lust filled.

I returned my gaze to his hardened member, and took it in my hands, it twitched.

My hand ran down his shaft, and his body flinched. It was my turn to give him pleasure.

I placed it in my mouth, running my tongue over the head, tasting the pre-cum. I sucked, and started to bob my head. He groaned, his breath becoming uneven in pants. I felt the back of my head being pushed down, and I gagged as all of his manhood was forced into my mouth. He notice and let go, letting me do the job on my own. I sucked harder and faster, and he reached his limit and his cum exploded into my mouth. I swallowed quickly, licking my lips for any cum that might have escaped my mouth.

He quickly dragged me up and flipped us over, him now on top. He was sweating and so was I. Our pants were uneven, and his eyes were still glistened with lust, and a mix of something I still couldn't tell.

Deep down I knew what it was, I just couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Yu-chan, you haven't been touched or taken I'm glad, I want to be the only one who touches or sees you like this," he states.

His member was aligned with my womanhood. I knew what was coming, I breathed deeply and relaxed. I've been told numerous times it hurts on your first time.

His member entered, and broke what made me innocent. I cried out in pain, and dug my nails into his back. He didn't move, and let me get use to his size.

After some minutes I nodded, telling him to move.

He pulled out gently, and crashed back in with force. Pleasure shot through my body, and I cried out in pleasure, "ITACHI!!"

He kept on pulling out and pounding back in. Such pleasure surged my body. I forgot all the wounds.

In and out he went, not stopping for any breaks. His lips crashed onto mine.

Our tongues played tongue and swallowed each others moans or groans. I felt so whole. This all seemed so right.

"Moan my name," he mumbled against my lips.

How could I refuse?

He pounded harder, and I moaned even louder.

"ITACHI PLEASE HARDER… FASTER!!"

He did what he was told, and pounded as hard as he could, and as fast as he could go. Such speed and force he has.

He finally found my g-spot, and I gasped. He found what he was looking for, and continued to pound onto my g-spot and pleasure over flow my body as I climaxed, spilling juices onto his member.

"ITACHI," I shouted, moaning loudly.

He shortly followed, after a couple of more thrust, and reached his climax as well.

"Yumiko," he whispered, groaning.

He pulled out of me, and lay beside me, pulling me into his arms, holding me, not wanting to let go.

(End of Lemon)

**Oh, Oh, Oh  
Sweet child o' mine  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
Sweet love of mine**

Part 3

**Where do we go?  
Where do we go now?  
Where do we go?  
Oh, Oh  
Where do we go?  
Oh,**

I stumbled and fell down as I reached the Konoha gate.

"Yumiko-san," Izumo, and Kotetsu shouted, rushing over to my fallen body.

They picked me up and rushed me over to the hospital.

I was treated, and placed in a room.

He had let me go, and made sure I was released. Though he couldn't bring me back him self, so I had to walk, without no food or water.

I was weaker from no food or water, than hurt from the scratches. The bandages that Itachi placed on them were now fallen off, due to when it rained.

A knock on the door was heard, and it opened revealing the new Hokage, Tsunade.

"I'm glad to finally meet you, I'm also glad to see you alive, I'm wondering how you escaped Akatsuki," she asked.

"I was let go," I stated.

Her eyes widen, "Do you remember the location of the hide-out?"

I shook my head, "Sorry I don't, and I was blind-folded."

She nodded, her eyes looked down to the floor, but then looked me in the eyes, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but from the check up you had, there was one result, I don't know if this is a bad or good thing for you but Yumiko-chan your pregnant."

I'm pregnant, and with Itachi's child. It could only be Itachi's child; he's the first and only guy I slept with.

"Yumiko, tell me what happened when you were a captive at the Akatsuki," she commanded, and I obeyed, telling her everything.

**Where do we go now?  
Where do we go?  
Oh, (sweet child)  
Where do we go now?  
Oh,**

Numbness spread through out my body, as the words escaped Kakashi's lips, "Yumi-chan, Sasuke killed Itachi."

I always knew that Sasuke would get his revenge, but not this soon. Naruto, Sakura came to my side, hoping I wouldn't break into tears. I turned and walked out the door slowly, taking in such tragic news.

I'm a mother to be, my child will never have a father to look up to, but I promise it I'll get it a double amount of love to make up for not having a father.

"Yumiko, we need to have a word with you," the village elders appeared.

I turned to them, impatiently waiting for them to speak.

If they're here, this isn't going to be good news, "We thought you should know the truth about Itachi Uchiha, but you must promise us that you will never tell a living soul," they spoke.

What truth was there more to Itachi than meets the eye, the truth that escaped my knowledge?

I followed them into an empty room, and sat down on the couch, across from them.

**Where do we go now?  
Oh,  
where do we go?  
Oh,  
where do we go now?  
Oh,  
where do we go?  
Where do we go now?  
Where do we go?  
Oh,**

I placed my hand onto my growing stomach, and smiled, tears escaping my eyes, dripping down my cheeks.

Itachi Uchiha, he was something else. The only man that would make me feels things that I never had felt before. I loved him, and I still love him, even if he is gone. He truly isn't gone, not in my heart; he's still here, beside me, watching me.

The only thing I wish I could have done was to have been with him. He suffered and didn't show it, I only wish I could have been there for him, like he had been there for me.

He left something behind for me, a piece of him that now grew inside of me.

**Where do we go now?  
No, No, No, No, No, No  
Sweet child,  
Sweet Child  
of mine. **


End file.
